wikidramasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Frc
Quería comentar aquí ya que no tengo permiso para editar la página. El artículo está bien pero tiene algunos problemas de fact check y demás cosas que me gustaría solucionar, a menos que la intención de esta wiki sea ser puro meme y no informar de lore actual. Es 2019, todo esto es agua pasada, no tengo razón para ocultar nada. -Mi afiliación a kazamabc es la misma que tengo con gente como Mortal, Rekens, insomnyawolf... Es un amigo/conocido y de hecho ya no nos hablamos demasiado. Si queréis poner una afiliación más interesante, sigo tratando con Ivychan. -No se quien es ales, pero los "fanboys" de Ácriz nunca me han inspirado odio precisamente. Jaje y yo a dia de hoy hemos hecho las paces. Ejemplos más precisos y actuales: Kirito, Syoru/Izen (inconcluso porque hace la vida que no hablo con ellos), monstrata merece estar al lado de Sotarks. Supongo que no querréis poner toda la gente con la que tengo enemistad porque tendríamos varias lineas, pero si queréis añadir de fuera, unko y fyre se llevan fatal conmigo también. -A pesar de que es un gran meme "Kirito boosteame la cuenta" es una fabricación del propio Kirito ya que el muy gilipollas perdió la contraseña de la cuenta de Skype allá por marzo cuando le interesó "sacar" los mensajes. Es literalmente un bloc de notas escrito a mano. La conversación actual fue algo del palo "Estoy hasta los huevos del juego por razones personales, coge la cuenta y haz lo que te dé la gana con ella" dándole una pass que había cambiado solo para dársela. Esto fue antes del ban, por lo que "boosteame la cuenta para cuando me desbaneen" no tiene ningún sentido -Creo que mi biografía es muy escueta, no quiero parecer ego player pero en su tiempo era uno de los mejores jugadores de España en ciertas áreas, llegué al top 10 nacional y estaba en el equipo español de la OWC. Los memes están de puta madre pero me esforcé un montón en este juego y hubieron resultados. -Arco pre ban hay bastante que añadir pero es demasiado autista, again no tengo razón para ocultar nada, puedo contar lo bueno y lo malo. -Arco del primer ban La play de Highscore ya dije al terminar el día de los inocentes que era eso, una inocentada. Creo que no debería ir a más. No posteaba esas plays en reddit, si no en YouTube. No eran time warp per se, solo replays editadas con el replay editor offline (que todo dios en España tenía por aquel entonces) Lo de Kirito fue simplemente que me descuide y olvidé cambiar otra vez la contraseña de la cuenta, por lo que Kirito un día entro en la cuenta y volvió a submitear plays hackeadas. Tras esto mi cuenta desapareció por cheats Asistí a la DreamHack 2016, no 2017. Esto es un error grave ya que mueve toda la timeline. No tengo razón para mentir en esto, aquella tarde no tenía ningún replay editor abierto. El tema peppy está mal informado. Peppy dijo que tenía ACTUALMENTE multicuentas, lo cual era una falsedad. Las multicuentas que tuve en el pasado (DUOdecim, Keenetrial) ya habían sido informadas al staff antes del primer unban. Fui desbaneado en Marzo de 2017, hay bastante jugo respecto a este unban, si queréis saberlo. -DreamHack, siento que se está siendo injusto mostrando solo el lado de los "Pantsu Warriors". No se me dio oportunidad de explicarme, demostrar mi legitimidad o hacer lo que ellos me pidieran en el evento. Básicamente esperaron a que estuviera en otro ordenador para coger mi ordenador a mis espaldas, formándose su propia opinión sin tener en cuenta lo que yo pudiera decir. Si se me hubieran expuesto las sospechas, yo no me hubiera negado a abrir cualquier carpeta o demostrar mis habilidades en otros ordenadores, pero mi tableta no funcionaba bien (Kaos tenía que dejarme su cable) y necesitaba los mismos drivers/area que uso yo, lo cual no pude conseguir para ningún ordenador durante el evento. Se actuó completamente a mis espaldas y de forma muy falsa, enterándome yo de todo esto mucho más tarde. -Creo que en cuanto al casteo del TAE hubo mucho cachondeo y shit show, pero aprendí de mis errores y castee los últimos partidos (y los del Mediterraneum) de una forma más o menos profesional y correcta (dentro de los memes). -Hay muchas imprecisiones respecto al arco del tercer ban Sotarks me insulto de forma gratuita unos meses o semanas antes del stream, reaccionando a una pregunta sobre la, a mi parecer "baja" calidad de las series de animación francesas que llegaban a España con un "can you literally kill yourself?" y "I will personally provide the rope" ante lo que el staff hizo mutis. En el stream de retirada, que era literalmente un memestream desinstalando el juego, vino mucha gente por lo que me calenté y decidí devolver el favor a mi manera a Sotarks por DM, además de a Natsu con quien había tenido dramas también. Sotarks reaccionó buscando mi ban, consiguiendo básicamente que cualquier persona que le insultada por DM acabará baneada, en una gran muestra de hipocresía. El porno lo pasó primero gente como Moewagon por mensaje privado. No se que razón hay para pretender que la comunidad española no quería banearme el canal, tengo los chats de Discord como prueba. La admisión ocurrió después de todo el stream y el shit show, no antes. -Después del baneo, he hecho varias map pools y colaborado en proyectos como osu Prix. No he desaparecido tras el ban y cualquiera que esté en la comunidad lo sabe -El primer punto del trivia no es muy bueno si espera ser factual, frc son mis iniciales. El tema Makise Kurisu me vino de pasada y de oídas, no tengo ni idea por qué se relaciona a esa persona conmigo ni porque es relevante. Es tan relevante como cuando Izen me dijo que alvaro8d (Ivychan) me boosteaba plays. No se quien ha escrito este artículo, pero he visto otros artículos y no hay problema en decir las cosas buenas y malas que ha hecho la gente, para el articulista parece que yo solo haya hecho cosas malas. Saludos y buena wiki FrcNeru (discusión) 00:51 14 ago 2019 (UTC)